


Sk8 the Infinity Oneshots

by Fictional_Dork1211



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Demiboy Chinen Miya, Fluff and Smut, Minor Original Character(s), Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reki and Langa are parent figures to Miya, Sexuality Crisis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:22:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29093415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fictional_Dork1211/pseuds/Fictional_Dork1211
Summary: Basically request anything that has to do with Sk8 the infinity
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki, Nanjo Kojiro | Joe/Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom
Comments: 71
Kudos: 77





	1. Request page

Hello! Welcome to my one-shot page. 

The explicit rating is for those of you who are horny-

Rules of my Oneshots are listed here:

I will not do Miya X Anyone older then him, it's weird and uncomfortable to me. So no Miya X Reki, Langa, Cherry Blossom, Joe, or anyone else

I won't do any Oneshots that include watersports or scat

I won't do angsty fics, because a lot of my triggers are included in angst Roleplays/Fanfiction

I will be using my own headcanons for each character if I have any

Keep non-con to a minimum

That's all the rules I have pretty much-

Feel free to start requesting!


	2. Apologies

I am very sorry on the delay for these one-shots. I haven't been in the best mindset to write. My mental health is very poor and I've been taking time to attempt to recover but it's not working. At the moment I'm unable to go to a therapist so please be patient with me. These one-shots will be written very slowly with no set schedule. It'll be on my own time, motivation, and how much effort I'm willing to put forth into my work.

I am a full time student, and falling behind as well. So it's even more difficult for me. But I promise I'll try and get a one-shot done by April. Thank you for understanding. 

If you aren't willing to be patient, feel free to leave my page and never return. Thank you.

Edit: Thank you guys so much for the support 🥺


End file.
